This invention relates to a ball game device, particularly to a device which can be worn on a player who can try to throw a ball to a ball receiving means worn by another player and vice versa. The device can also include a ball storing means which is also worn on a player.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,334; 4,718,677; 4,274,639; and 3,774,910 disclose various devices involving the throwing of a ball.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a throw game which is more challenging.